Jin Jang's Analysis
Summary * Jin Jang and Jace analyze J high and come to different conclusions * Daniel's friends and Hostel uncles go on a trip to Cheongliang Plot Chapter 252 Jin Jang begins spreading rumors in J high about who is the best fighter. He learns that Daniel is the strongest but that Zack is determined to beat him. He believes Logan is stronger than Vasco but the Burn Knuckles protest that nobody is stronger than him. He learns that Jay and Eli are not fans of fighting and fails to mention Vin or Mary, which triggers Vin. In the bathroom Jin is preparing what to do with this information when he is approached by Jace, who tells him he knows why Jin came. Jin reveals that he is not yet done with his analysis as he has yet to analyze Jay or Eli. He set up an ambush for both of them using the God Dog OBs; Eli is stopped by the Park brothers and Jay is stopped by Scott Kwon and Dominic Min. Chapter 253 Jin Jang suspects that Eli will be in trouble because he hasn't fought in a while, and Jay was overprotected as a child. Jace thinks otherwise, believing that Jay and Eli are just hiding their strength. Eli has difficulty fighting the Park brothers because they are trained and he is a streetfighter, and Jay has the opposite problem. Jin reveals that he set up these matches so they would have no chance of winning. Jace has faith that Eli will win his fight regardless of his weaknesses because Eli has determination and willpower. He will do anything for Yenna, and when he realizes he is late to pick her up he goes into savage mode. Jace is also unconcerned for Jay, believing that Jay still has one trick up his sleeve: the contents of his suitcase that nobody knows. With these words Jay pulls out a gun and aims a laser at Dominic's forehead. Chapter 254 Scott and Dominic are frozen in fear, and Jay takes the opportunity to attack them. He defeats them with Kali Arnis, a martial art specific to improvised weaponry. Eli Jang also defeats Hope and Ivan Park using his blunt savagery, racing to the daycare to pick up Yenna. Jace tells Jin he could have never expected it, and Jin counters by saying Jace couldn't expect Jin escaping from a window. Jace cringes at his escape and decides he overestimated Jin, but Jin tells Olly that Jace is too prideful. He came to J high not to analyze the fighters, but to analyze Jace's analytical skills. He tells Olly he has a three step plan to destroy J high, and his first step will target Jace. Cookie At her house Joy asks her father's assistant for a rifle, which he gives her. She asks why he has so many guns when he's not a kid and he asks if she believes they are real. He tells her even he isn't sure whether the guns are real. Ending Daniel and his friends decide to go on a trip to visit Jay's seaside villa. He packs his handsome body in a large suitcase and carries it onto the train. He is happy they won't have to fight but Olly suspects there will be a fight, so he sends the uncles of Hostel to Cheongliang. Mary Kim and Vin Jin are back in their hometown Cheongliang when they hear the fashion department kids are headed there. Mary is worried because Vin's old friends are dangerous, and wonders if they will be alright. Category:Plot